A Fun Day With The Air Portal Master
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Katie watches over Crystal and Junior when Rachel and Bad Juju have meetings to attend. Done as a request for KatieMae77. :)


**KatieMae77, who owns Katie, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel and Crystal.**

* * *

 **A Fun Day With The Air Portal Master**

"Katie, I really appreciate this," Rachel said to her friend.

"I'm glad to do it, Rach," said the Air Portal Master. "Bad Juju asked me to watch over Junior today, so with Crystal joining us, Junior will have a playmate."

"Crystal has been asking me lately if one of these days it's quiet she can go play with Junior," the older girl said.

Rachel had to attend a meeting at her workplace and Bad Juju had to meet with the other Swashbuckler Senseis to discuss strategies and so both had asked Katie, who was currently in Skylands, if she would watch over Crystal and Junior. She had agreed and was coming up with things to do while the two spoke to the young ones.

"I'm not sure how long the meeting will be, Crystal," Rachel said to her little sister. "So, you're going to hang out with Katie today."

"Okay, Rach," she said. "Will you be back later?"

"I will, hon."

Crystal hugged her older sister, giving her a sisterly kiss on the cheek and Rachel gave her a sisterly kiss on the forehead. "Have fun and mind Katie," the older woman said.

Junior was hugging his mother. "Mama, why can't I go with you?" He asked.

"It's grownup stuff, sweetie," Bad Juju said gently. "Not only that, you'll get bored. So you'll be hanging out with your auntie Katie."

Hearing that, the little Skylander cheered happily, making his mother chuckle. "Behave yourself," she said in a motherly tone. "Mind your aunt Katie."

"Yes, Mama," he said.

Soon, Katie was walking along the M.A.P. with the two children. "Whoo. It's hot today," she said.

"Yeah," Crystal said. "I wish we had a swimming pool."

The Air Portal Master perked up. "How about the Sensei Water Realm?" She asked. "I think the three Water Senseis made part of the realm into a swimming pool."

The children perked up and so Katie led the way. Tidepool was at the entrance with Wild Storm, the Wind Knight Sensei. "Hello, you three," she said pleasantly. "The pool is ready."

Junior eagerly raced inside, cheering. "Wait for us, Junior!" Crystal called out, giggling as she ran after her friend.

The other three chuckled as they entered the realm, finding King Pen and Grave Clobber doing a last minute check to make sure the pool was safe. Both looked like they also couldn't wait to get into the cool water as the Water Realm was a bit warmer than usual. "That heat wave even hit this realm," King Pen said.

A sudden splash got their attention and they saw Grave Clobber had slipped in, creating quite a splash. He surfaced and floated, to almost everyone's surprise, considering he had rocky fists, rocky legs, and a rocky head. Then again, almost anything was possible in Skylands. Junior moved closer to the side curiously, looking for a spot that wasn't so deep. Crystal was doing the same, but the pool had no shallow area. Seeing the problem, Tidepool whispered something to King Pen, who nodded and used his ice attack to create floating tubes.

Seeing this, Katie smiled. "Okay, who's up for a swim?" She asked.

King Pen helped Junior into the floating tube and placed the little Air Skylander gently in the water. Grave Clobber helped Crystal with the other floating tube and helped her slip carefully into the water. Katie, seeing a clear spot where she wouldn't bump into anyone, jumped into the air. "Cannonball!" She cried out, landing perfectly into the water, creating a splash that made the water create waves that made Junior and Crystal laugh happily while Grave Clobber got splashed in the process.

"Not bad, Katie," said King Pen. "Now watch a master."

The penguin did a spinning cannonball into the water, creating a bigger wave. Tidepool caught Junior and Crystal's floating tubes to keep them steady as the wave came at them.

"Grave Clobber cannonball!" Grave Clobber said, jumping out and ready to show off his cannonball skills.

Crystal and Junior instantly headed for the side of the pool and held onto the sides. And just in time, because a moment later, the mummy brawler jumped in and created an enormous splash. "Whoa!" Katie cried out in surprise before a laugh escaped her. King Pen dove under to avoid getting splashed, but then swam up and caught the Air Portal Master as she tumbled around a little in the water. She laughed again. "Thanks," she said. "I think I'll sit on the side and watch the kids for a little bit. I'm cool enough now."

Crystal and Junior were currently playing a game of 'Find the Squid' with Tidepool, who had sent her trusty squids that acted as her pistols into the water and the kids had to find them for her. Whoever found both of them first would be the winner. So far, the two had found one each as the squids seemed to make the game challenging for them. Katie smiled as she watched them, letting out a squeak when one squid brushed by her, but then she calmed down seeing it was only that, but it was enough to amuse the kids.

The Air Portal Master then slipped back into the pool, going underwater for a brief moment to get her hair wet before surfacing again, seeing Crystal and Junior were racing each other now and the four Senseis were close by, watching to make sure the kids didn't slip out of their floating tubes or flip over into the water. Wild Storm was near Tidepool, holding her, and she smiled up at him as the kids swam past them. Grave Clobber was apparently the 'marker' the children had chosen to swim to before turning around and heading for the end of the pool where Katie was. King Pen was near her, watching the two. "They're pretty evenly matched," he said.

"Looks like it," she agreed.

The race ended in a tie before Crystal looked up at Katie. "Katie, could we go to the Card Shack?" She asked hopefully. "I got some Skystones for my birthday and I heard there's someone who teaches how to play Creation Clash."

"There is," said Katie. "Do you and Junior want to stay here a bit longer to swim before we head out?"

Junior let out a happy cry at that before they all let out surprised cries that echoed Tidepool's cry as Wild Storm had sneakily gotten out of the pool and did a cannonball, swimming up underneath his girlfriend and scooping her up in his arms, surprising her. Crystal giggled at that before getting out of the pool with Junior following her and Katie also got out. After drying off and thanking the four Senseis, the three headed for the Card Shack.

There were quite a few players in the Card Shack and Junior eagerly pointed out that Mags, Cali, and Tessa were there too. After a quick tutorial on how to play Creation Clash, Crystal eagerly went into the giant game room to play against Cali first. Junior was beside her and the two took turns placing the Skystones on the board. The first game was a close call, with Cali being one point ahead of them, so she offered to play them again. Katie came closer and Crystal asked her to join in.

"Hmm. Try the Blaster-Tron stone here," she said, gesturing to part of the board. Junior placed the Skystone there and found that it took Cali's Flare Wolf stone.

"Good job," the cat said before choosing another stone.

The next hour was filled with Creation Clash as the kids won most of the games against their friends, who enjoyed watching the two learn strategy with the game. They had just gotten back to the Academy after Katie took the kids to Fizzland because Pop Fizz had created some bubbly (and thankfully safe) drinks for everyone to enjoy when Rachel and Bad Juju teleported to the Academy just in time to be greeted by a hyper Junior and a giggly Crystal. "It's a tickle drink!" The little girl laughed.

Rachel looked at Katie in question and she smiled. "We went to Fizzland and Pop Fizz had created some bubbly, safe drinks for everyone and gave some to Crystal and Junior," she explained. "They were quite bubbly, like soda, which I think is why Crystal can't stop giggling and Junior's hyper."

Bad Juju laughed heartily. "Well, if he's hyper, that means he had a good day," she said. "Thank you, Katie. Being protective of Junior, I'm reluctant to leave him with a babysitter unless it's someone I trust."

"No problem, Jessica," the Air Portal Master said, calling her Sensei partner by her nickname.

"And if Crystal's giggly now, that means she'll hopefully sleep well tonight," Rachel said. "She's been having some pretty bad nightmares lately."

"Well, I'm glad I could help," Katie said. "If you girls need me to watch them anytime, I'd be glad to."

Both thanked her, glad that the children had had a fun day with the Air Portal Master.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
